


nomin au // i promise nothing will change

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Jealousy, M/M, a goodbye from me, gryffindor chenle, gryffindor jeno, gryffindor jisung, jeno is jealous bc of mark, mini angst but mostly fluff, nomin, slytherin jaemin, slytherin mark, they are 16 years old here not 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jeno and jaemin were best friends since they could think.they were always together and never too far away but what happened when they entered hogwarts and were separated unwillingly.would their friendship only grow stronger or would the two boys fully break apart?





	nomin au // i promise nothing will change

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!
> 
> deem this a little goodbye present from me as i'm taking a little hiatus to focus on my exams for a while.  
> i wanted to gift you this before i leave and hope you like it as much as i love writing harry potter themed nomin aus!
> 
> much, much love, i hope you enjoy reading! <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: during proofreading i accidentally took out the part where i explained it but i changed their ages up here, they start their first year with 16 and not 11 bsjshs didnt want to cause confusion with that omg!!

hogwarts.

the place every wizard dreamt of going to ever since they could think.  
a place where they finally could be free, could make amazing memories and learn more about what makes them different from the rest of the world without having to hide or question themselves.

a place where they are supposed to find the people closest to them and even the love of their life, perhaps.

everyone wanted to go to hogwarts, wanted to start this new chapter.

except jeno.

sure, he was more than excited to learn more, to achieve something for his future and he liked the school.  
but he especially didn't like one thing: the sorting.

to jeno, it was a ridiculous concept.

every house had their own characteristics, had their own traits that people were chosen from.  
once you were sorted into one house, that would be all your surroundings would be limited to.

this immense diversity of people, wizards and witches from everywhere, from all types of families - and you would be caged in a small part of it where only people similar to yourself would be.  
jeno found it to be almost restricting in a discriminating way.

how would they ever be able to learn how to tolerate people different than them if they were never given the chance to be properly around them?  
how would they ever be able to accept other opinions and thoughts if they were barely confronted with them anyways?

jeno knew he could always make friends with people from other houses too, that that is what the professors encouraged even but the young boy didn't understand how they would support that idea while still making all four houses fight for a trophy at the end of the year, creating a natural concurrence between all of them.

jeno was always a boy with a gentle and calm nature, one of the most tolerant people there were so he felt bothered by the stereotypical rivalry between certain houses that was already part of hogwart's reputation.  
but the boy also knew that there was one exact reason why he was so bothered in the first place:

na jaemin.

na jaemin and lee jeno have been best friends ever since they were newborns.

both of their parents were the best of friends ever since their time in hogwarts and once jeno's mother got pregnant with him, jaemin's mother followed her not even months after, resulting in the biggest joy for the two new families.  
they decided to move in together in a big house and once the two boys were born, they were practically glued by their hips.

at first, both boys had their separate bedrooms but after jaemin got tired of constantly carrying his pillow to jeno's bed every night, the younger of the two single-handedly decided that they would share a room.  
it was a rarity that jaemin's wishes got denied and jeno had agreed without a second of hesitation so jeno's dad extended the size of jeno's bedroom with one flick of his wand and brought jaemin's stuff in.  
the younger liked the sun shining through the older's window more anyways.

after everything was in there, jaemin smiled mischievously, making jeno raise an eyebrow.  
the younger moved to their two single beds that were next to each other before pulling out the wand of jeno's dad which mr. lee had accidentally left there.  
jeno's eyes widened at the dangerous tool in the cheeky boy's hands but jaemin just shushed him, trying to remember what mr. lee had just previously done and aimed at jeno's bed.

the bed enlarged the slightest bit, making jaemin squeal in joy and leaving even jeno impressed at the talent of the boy.  
it wasn't a lot and definitely not enough to be counted as a double bed but the younger just shrugged, insisting that they would cuddle anyways before putting his own bed to the other side of their room.  
jeno just smiled fondly before looking at jaemin's half of his room.

the two boys couldn't be more different from each other.

while jeno was rather calm, always seeming like he had everything under control, helpful and not hesitating when doing anything he deems as right, jaemin was more cunning, a charmer who knew how to use his eyes and mouth and bold but not in the way jeno was.

while jeno would jump straight into a fire to save someone without even thinking twice, jaemin was bold in the way to try a spell he had only read in books in order to help that someone and showing off his skills without actually endangering himself.  
both boys were kind, but jaemin was kind with an edge, a certain glint in the younger's eyes that made you question every one of his moves, made you be cautious even though the younger gave you nothing but an angelic smile.  
jeno was gentle, his smile sincere but he radiated a kind of power that intimidated you nonetheless, that made you feel secure and insecure at the same time.

the two boys weren't like fire and water.  
jeno could never be tranquil enough to be water because that boy could be an uproar of flames once something bothered him.  
it took a lot to get him in that state and it mostly happened when it was about jaemin or his family, the older boy quite protective over his loved ones.  
jeno had his first outburst of magic when he was 4, when him and jaemin were playing on the playground and an older boy came out of nowhere.  
he had pushed jaemin off the swings to get on them himself and all jeno saw was red.  
next thing he knew, the boy was sitting on that exact swing upside down as he was floating in the air.  
the bully was screaming and crying and jaemin's parents hurried over to see jaemin and jeno looking at each other with wide eyes and open mouths.

they had a lot of explaining to do on that day and ever since then jaemin gave jeno the nickname of his 'magical guardian angel'.

only days later, stubborn jaemin was so focused on doing something magical too, the boy never wanting miss out on something.  
their play days were spent with jeno laying on the grass while jaemin was sitting next to him, his tongue poking out as he focused strongly on moving the flower on jeno's stomach.  
jeno would watch him in amusement, seeing how his face would grow redder as he tried his best.  
jeno burst into laughter and jaemin had huffed angrily, pouting before turning away.  
jeno would quickly sit up and still chuckling, he would say:

'hey nana, i believe in you, come on, don't be mad.  
you just need to...i don't know, you need an outburst of emotions or something i guess.'

jaemin had turned around frustratedly.

'but jen, how?'

jeno who could sense that his best friend was becoming upset just took his hand into his own and smiled at him encouragingly and jaemin's breath hitched at seeing that pretty smile on the even prettier boy.  
suddenly, jeno's eyes widened as he started floating into the air and the older shrieked as jaemin just broke out into a bright beam, hand still tightly interlaced with the older.

once jeno was down again, he had breathed out shakily, ready to scold the younger when jaemin threw himself on the other happily, both boys landing on the soft grass agin with the softest giggle coming from his best friend.  
jeno's face softened and he secured his grip on the younger as jaemin looked up at him gently from where his head was on his chest.

'for a second i thought i didn't have it.  
and that we couldn't go to school together later and stuff.'

the younger boy looked vulnerable and jeno frowned before pulling him closer, pressing a quick kiss on his head.

'we will always be together nana.'

the two boys weren't like fire and water.  
they were like fire and fireworks, like water and waves, they were always in sync with each other while still being entirely different and it was just perfect like that.  
difference was good, difference was what made it work and made them be this close.

and difference was exactly what jeno feared once they were saying goodbye to their parents at the train station.  
jaemin was ecstatic, the younger boy's hair styled up and making him look so charming and pretty already as he was kissing his mother's cheek and tightened the hug in his father's arms.  
jeno had his hair parted, his serious eyes making him look strong and handsome.  
he was quiet, letting himself be pulled into his mother's embrace and giving her a sincere smile before meeting his father's worried eyes.

'are you okay, buddy?'

his father was always able to read him and jeno wasn't one who wouldn't speak his fears.

'dad, what if they..separate us?'

mr. lee's eyes looked at him knowingly before pulling him to the side subtly, mrs. lee noticing and leaving to kiss jaemin goodbye.

'jen, that won't stop you two.  
you know what you and jaemin have is something different, it won't end because of a sorting.  
jaemin himself wouldn't ever let it come that far, so whatever happens, just let it come and make the best of it.  
this will be the best time of your life starting from now on, believe me.  
look at nana's parents.  
they weren't in the same house as well, buddy, don't get worked up over something that isn't worth it.'

jeno smiled at his dad with teary eyes when he could suddenly feel a soft hand snake into his.  
he turned to the side before jaemin could see his tears and quickly wiped them, his dad hugging him tightly to give him more time before the older turned back.  
jaemin was looking at him with an excited smile, running his thumb over the older's hand.

'are you ready nono?'

jeno, his heart now a bit lighter, nodded with a grin and they waved goodbye to their parents before running towards station 9 3/4, still hand in hand.

they soon arrived on the other side, hearts beating a tad faster after being here for the first time.  
jeno wanted to retract his hand when he felt jaemin clinging even tighter to it.  
the older boy turned around to see jaemin looking back at him.  
the younger had a smile on his face but jeno could see nervousity swim in his eyes as well so he just pulled him closer to him by the hand and smiled carefreely, knowing how the other calmed down when he felt like jeno had everything under control.  
jaemin breathed in and his eyes sparkled more now as he looked around.  
they had their suitcases and pets on one cart, both boys pushing it together and jeno could hear his cat meowing, making him smile.

'jen, should we go sit down already?'

jaemin asked softly and jeno only nodded, letting go of the other's hand to carry both suitcases, jaemin taking bongsik and his own owl woo and entering after his best friend.  
they quickly found an empty wagon, both boys spreading themselves out on the two benches across from each other.  
jaemin was looking at the roof with the hint of a smile before looking at jeno who was just watching his best friend with a solemn expression.

'hey jen?'

jeno only hummed.

'what house do you think i will be sorted in?'

jeno gulped at that, his heart heavy again.  
he looked at the other, saw him smiling and breathed in.

'maybe slytherin?'

jaemin's smile widened.

'just like mom.  
i wouldn't mind.  
why do you think so?'

jeno chuckled.

'i don't know...you have their charm.  
you mischievous brat.'

jaemin's smile turned into a smirk as he stood up to sit next to jeno, immediately putting his head on the other's lap.  
jeno naturally combed through the younger's hair, careful not to mess up his hairstyle but evoking the exact purr out of him which he was anticipating.  
they just sat there for a while before jaemin mumbled, eyes still closed:

'i think you will be in gryffindor, nono.'

jeno's heart stopped.

it wasn't like that wasn't what the older had concluded too.  
both of his parents were in gryffindor and he knew he could identify himself with that house.  
it was the unbothered tone of jaemin, the nonchalance with which he had made that statement that had hurt him.

'hm yeah maybe...'

jaemin's eyes opened as he looked up at him.  
jeno was looking out of the window, avoiding the younger's gaze and jaemin was smart.  
he knew his best friend better than himself so he sat up, a softer approach now as he knew how the older could get once he was sensitive.

'hey jen...'

'it's nothing nana, spare it.'

but jaemin just shook his head, not even bothered by the tone of the older as he was used to jeno wanting people to not worry about him.

'jeno.'

the older turned around, eyes still not meeting jaemin's.

'you know that the sorting really doesn't matter, right?  
you know it doesn't matter even the slightest bit, right?  
don't make me lose hope in your brain capacity, nono.'

at that, jeno snorted before looking up to look at his best friend.  
jaemin's eyes were sincere, gentle and reassuring.  
he could read the younger like an open book but only because jaemin let him.  
jeno was the only one who had the privilege of seeing every side of jaemin, the younger a mystery to everyone else.  
jeno smiled softly.

'i...know, jaem.  
but...i don't know, i just got worried.  
we won't sleep together anymore, won't be in the same classes, won't share the same time tables, you will find other friends, friends who are just like you-'

a hand was put on his mouth and he looked up with wide eyes to see jaemin looking back at him.  
there was frustration, amusement and even a little bit of anger on the younger's face, making him look like a pretty whirlwind of emotions.

'god, jen, this has really been on your mind for a long time now, hasn't it?  
and you didn't even say anything?!  
all those things don't matter in the slightest...sure, we won't have the same classes nor time table, but we will have some shared classes and we can choose our time tables later on anyways, you idiot.  
yes, i will make new friends but so will you, so don't be ridiculous, we will just all befriend each other, you act like we are in jail and can only communicate with our cell mates.  
and do you think, anyone, anything...-'

jaemin had now moved closer with a little charming smirk as he put his hands on jeno's stunned face.

'...could prevent me from ending up in your bed at the end of the day?'

jaemin ended his sentence with a kiss on jeno's nose, making the older laugh brightly.

jeno stroked the younger's cheek before cheekily answering:

'yes, the password at gryffindor's entry.'

jaemin winked.

'i will find a way to...slyther-in, lee.'

jeno looked at his best friend for a second in utter shock before bursting into loud laughter.

'oh my god, jaeminnie, that was horrible, i want to end this friendship immediately.'

jaemin pouted playfully.

'never. you are stuck with me in here.'

jeno made a motion to stand up while fake gagging and jaemin squealed before jumping up, straddling his best friend promptly.  
he wrapped his arms around jeno's neck who stopped wiggling and hugged the younger's waist.

'you would never leave me, would you?'

jaemin looked at him with puppy eyes and jeno snorted, flicking the other's forehead.

'obviously not, dumbass.  
would you?'

'without a second of hesitation.  
this is my way out.'

jaemin answered with a serious face and jeno gasped offendedly.  
the fingers on the younger's hips came to motion and jaemin broke out into tiny giggles as the older tickled him mercilessly.  
at one point, jaemin could only wheeze for breaths as he screamed:

'i'm s-sorry, p-please nono, y-you are the best f-forever...'

jeno smiled triumphantly and just as he wanted to stop, the door to their wagon opened, both boys looking up with wide eyes.  
on the other side was a young boy, looking just as surprised and shocked at seeing the two, jaemin on jeno's lap and out of breath and jeno's hands under jaemin's shirt.  
jaemin raced up and stood there awkwardly as the stranger looked too flustered to have grasped the situation correctly.

'uh...is there something you need?'

jeno asked him, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere and the other boy seemed to snap out of it

'o-oh yeah, i wanted to ask if you have seen m-my frog but honestly, i just remembered that i asked a boy to take care of him while i use the restroom so there is n-no need anymore and-'

jaemin and jeno just looked at the other rambling, utterly confused and lost and the boy closed his mouth, turning red.

'i'm sorry, that's really not important right now.  
i-...will leave now.  
i'm jisung by the way.  
anyways, sorry to...interrupt uh...bye.'

and the lanky boy disappeared just as quickly as he had come, leaving jeno and jaemin to look at each other before breaking out into giggles, sitting down again and enjoying the rest of the ride without any other disturbances and lighter hearts, especially jeno.

them leaving the train and getting into the great hall all felt like it passed in a blur, jeno only remembering jaemin's hand not leaving his for a single second, both boys nervous again.  
when they entered the hall and all eyes were on them, jeno pressed their hands together one last time before letting go, jaemin smiling at him understandingly.  
both boys stood next to each other, looking at all the people around them.  
jeno looked up with a serious gaze, making some people look away again immediately.  
jaemin, his polar opposite looked around with a little smile on his face, catching the attention of several people with his confidence, especially from the table far on the left.

soon after, a tall man appeared with the sorting hat in his hands and jeno could feel his heart racing.

this was it.

he felt jaemin scooting closer to him and his little pinky crossing his, holding it as a source of comfort and jeno almost teared up.  
both boys were deep in their own thoughts when suddenly:

'lee jeno!'

jeno flinched and stepped forward, jaemin's hand slumping back.  
the older turned around to look at his best friend but for the first time, jaemin's head was low, his face hidden and jeno was about to go back to him when his name was repeated again and jeno frowned, quickly stepping to the big chair.  
everyone was looking at him as he sat down, his eyes only on jaemin.  
the hat didn't even take ten seconds before exclaiming:

'a boy with a heart of gold...courage is running through his blood along with loyalty...there is nothing he wouldn't do for his loved ones...heart already so burdened at this young age? you will face a lot of trouble with that dense heart of yours....but your way of thinking is admirable....only shows your maturity...he is a...GRYFFINDOR!'

jeno's heart grew lighter and heavier at the same time.  
his eyes finally met jaemin's who was smiling at him but jeno could see his eyes sparkling suspiciously and his heart fell when he realised the younger had tears in his eyes.  
he couldn't dwell on it tho as an uproar of cheers could be heard from the gryffindor table, making jeno smile unconsciously.  
he quickly stood up and walked to that table, several people immediately welcoming him, jeno grinning at them.  
he looked back to the others standing there when he saw the same boy from earlier in the train walking up to the hat.  
he looked very nervous and looked from table to table when the hat was put on him.

'park jisung...the first of so many brothers and sisters...you show the most confidence in things you are best at...others should not be fooled by your awkwardness regarding some things because courage runs through your blood...definitely a...GRYFFINDOR!'

the boy's eyes lightened up and he smiled in relief before standing up and quickly walking down where he was welcomed just as warmly as jeno.  
when he came next to the older boy, jeno only smiled warmly and moved so the other could sit next to him.

'i'm jeno.'

jisung smiled shyly before introducing himself again.  
just as jeno wanted to continue, he heard it.

'na jaemin!'

jeno's heart stopped and he saw jaemin step up, eyes no longer shining, but calm.  
the younger's eyes quickly found his and stayed there, jeno trying to radiate all calmness and warmth he had to him.  
jaemin smiled slightly.

'na jaemin...a boy full of wit and charms...you are a smart one, you know what to do to get what you want...but do you even know what you want?  
your heart is so conflicted...so many feelings you don't even know about...but you have your own ways to deal with them and not all of them are pure and good...your heart and character says it all...SLYTHERIN!'

jeno knew it and yet, it hurt.  
he saw jaemin standing up, the cheers from the green table slightly louder than for the other newcomers and jaemin smiled brightly when he went down.  
he sat down next to a handsome boy, smiling at him before looking back at jeno.  
the both best friends kept their gazes, smiling but both of them had realised that this new chapter had now officially begun, that it was inevitable and now all they could do was see what will happen.  
both of their hearts felt a little bit heavier on the first day of their future.

\---

it was midnight when jeno was sitting on his bed, everyone around him already asleep as he was stroking bongsik's fur.  
the older boy was deep in thoughts when he could hear a slight buzz and he looked up to see a paper plane float towards him.  
it landed before his feet and jeno cautiously took and had to hold back a giggle.

'come outside, dork.  
nana x'

jeno smiled before quickly standing up, grabbing bongsik, knowing jaemin would be mad otherwise, before hurrying out on tip toes.  
he gasped when he saw jaemin standing inside their common room with a cocky grin.

'nana...how the hell have you already figured out how to get here?'

jeno asked in utter disbelief.

it wasn't prohibited for students to visit other common rooms but it was almost impossible to be able to locate them, much more know the password.  
and it was past their curfew anyways.  
but jeno also knew to never underestimate his best friend.

jaemin shrugged with a mischievous grin.

'the password wasn't hard.  
i talked to an older slytherin called ten who has a friend called yangyang who is in your house.  
he told me the password.  
and he was kind enough to leave me a trace so i could find the way.'

jeno should have been mad at him.  
it wasn't even the first day and jaemin already could have gotten in very big trouble.  
but all the older did was put bongsik down to pull jaemin into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and burying his face into his neck.  
jaemin smiled and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, playing with the hair on his neck as he mumbled:

'i told you i would find you.'

jeno pulled back with sad eyes.

'i missed you.'

jaemin's heart softened.  
he knew the older hated to be dependent on anyone and he could understand.  
he felt the same after all.  
he gently intertwined their hands before moving both of them to one of the couches.  
he pulled jeno down before laying next to him, putting his head on the older's chest.  
jeno tangled their legs together as he sighed happily.

'did you make friends already?'

jaemin mumbled and jeno smiled.

'remember the boy who interrupted us in the train?  
his name is jisung.  
you would love him, he is kind of adorable.  
but his friend, chenle, is way cuter.  
they are funny. both of them are my roommates and seem cool.'

jaemin hummed happily before jeno asked him the same.

'his name is mark.  
his bed is right next to mine.  
he seems really nice, almost too nice but i just know he's more than what he seems.  
he has been really helpful so far though.'

jeno tried to ignore the slight sting in his heart.  
he shouldn't be ridiculous, he had made friends himself, but still...he made two, while jaemin only relied on one boy so far.

jaemin scooted closer and scratched bongsik's ears as the cat had jumped up on both of them.

'i could fall asleep here.'

jeno chuckled and brought the younger closer, contradicting his own answer.

'you can't though, you evil slytherin, you will get in a lot of trouble if they find you here.'

jaemin only rolled his eyes and looked up at the other with soft eyes.

'see? nothing changed, it's the end of the day and here we are.'

jeno smiled slightly and kissed the younger's forehead, making him beam.

'yeah, exactly.'

the heavy weight of his heart when jaemin quietly hushed back after an hour of them cuddling made jeno realise that it still wasn't quite the same.

\---

'woah jeno you were really good!'  
chenle gasped as they left their herbology class.  
jaemin smiled bashfully when they saw the slytherins walking up to enter that class.  
jeno saw jaemin talking vividly to another boy who could only be mark.  
jeno gulped.  
the boy looked very pretty, a smile on his face as he listened to jaemin's rambling and when the younger laughed, he leaned against mark, making the other pull him to the side as to not to stumble.  
jeno's smile died down and so did his hand which was already half up for a wave.

'are you okay, jeno?'

jisung asked next to him, trying to look at what jeno was looking but the other just shrugged, walking faster.

'yeah...let's just go to our next class before we are late.'

and with his head low he entered the castle again, missing how jaemin's eyes lit up once he saw him and how a frown appeared on the younger's face as his best friend didn't notice him.

it was now time for their potions class, a shared one between gryffindor and slytherin and jeno was already sitting at a table, waiting for chenle and jisung who had gone to the restroom when jaemin appeared, mark right behind him.

'nono!! i saw you today, but you were in your own world again!'

the younger was pouting before sitting down right next to him, puling mark down with him.

'this is mark, i told you about him.  
mark, this is jeno, my best friend.'

mark smiled at him and shook his hand and jeno smiled back, not his usual eye-smile but a reserved one, still not in the best mood.  
jaemin looked between the two with a fond smile when two cute boys entered, heading into their direction.

'hey, we are back.'

jeno's face lightened up slightly and he turned to jaemin who was already inspecting the two.

'nana, this is jisung and that's chenle.'

the two boys felt nervous under the younger's strong gaze, but soon enough, a smile was on jaemin's face as he stood up to shake the two's hands.

'jaemin.  
my lovely jeno tends to forget to introduce me properly.'

jeno blushed as he looked down.

'they know about you anyways.'

chenle giggled.

'oh, we have heard a lot about you.'

jisung chuckled as he added:

'yes, it's always ''nana this'' and ''nana that''- ow!'

jeno had hurriedly pulled the other into a chokehold as mark broke out into laughter and jaemin's eyes had that sparkly glint whenever he felt too appreciated.  
jaemin stood up as well, pulling jisung out of jeno's embrace before putting him behind him.  
he then moved forward to squish jeno's cheeks together, cooing.

'my precious jeno!  
you love me so much.'

jeno only slapped his hands away, grumpily mumbling:

'not anymore, you brat.'

jaemin giggled, scooting closer to him on his chair and chenle and jisung moved to sit at the other end, not before jisung mumbled:

'i already like jaemin more than you.', making jaemin smirk cockily.

jeno only huffed and rolled his eyes.

'they all always do anyways.'

but his face softened up when their professor entered and jaemin, taking advantage of everyone's focus shifting, moved quickly to leave a short peck on the other's cheek.

'i missed you.  
your uniform suits you.'

when jeno look into jaemin's eyes, he almost saw vulnerability in his eyes and his heart jumped.  
and finally, that famous eye-smile of jeno's appeared on his face and the older only intertwined their hands wordlessly, moving to listen to their professor's words.

\---

it's sad how every time jeno felt like everything might go okay and wouldn't change, reality would come for him quite hard.

it happened the first time when jeno offered the younger to go on a walk during their break.  
jaemin had smiled apologetically before saying:

'mark wanted to visit the great lake with me, can we postpone that walk, nono?'

jeno had only smiled and nodded and jaemin hugged him tightly before jogging away.

but it wouldn't be only that.

jeno had already accepted mark sitting with them as well whenever they would study in the library, but he felt himself growing annoyed.  
the boy was very ambitious, focusing and studying a lot while jeno studied the right amount but also used the time to finally talk to his best friend.  
but that didn't quite work out because as soon as jeno or jaemin opened their mouths, mark would shush them, telling them to focus.  
jeno rolled his eyes before mumbling under his breath how he could just sit alone if he was that bothered and jaemin whipped around, giving him a warning look.

the next time they studied mark did indeed sit somewhere else, but with jaemin.  
the younger had come and explained how mark couldn't focus and how he would sit with him because they had more classes together, but he promised he would come over from time to time so they could have study breaks together.

he did come...the first two days and after that, jeno only saw the younger when he was exiting the library, making him scoff.

day by day, mark was replacing whatever role jeno had in jaemin's life and he barely saw his best friend anymore.  
jaemin would act like nothing was wrong whenever they were together, but it was rare anyways.  
the nightly cuddle sessions only a mere good night, their classes only a seating duty at this point and some smiles and looks during lunch from their tables.

jeno felt the change and he didn't know what to do, only noticing how his heart seemed to grow heavier and heavier.

\---

'yeah, lee mark and na jaemin, they are so cute.'

'do you think something is going on between them?'

'i'm sure. jaemin is practically always stuck to him and did you see how mark reacted when that third grader made a move on jaemin? he was so mad, he has to have feelings for him.'

'i'll give them two weeks before they are a couple.'

jeno held his head low as the girls one table away from him were talking but the boy felt like he couldn't breathe.  
he quickly turned towards chenle and mumbled how he needed to use the restroom before rushing out, jisung and chenle looking at him worriedly as their next lecture was about to start.  
jeno ran towards the toilet and closed the door, letting out a shaky breath.

he shouldn't be as affected, shouldn't be so possessive over jaemin and he didn't even understand why it bothered him so much but he wasn't used to this.  
wasn't used to something else being jaemin's center of attention other than him, wasn't used to being left clueless about what was going on in the younger's life and he wasn't used to these kind of feelings.  
it felt ugly, felt like it was eating him out from his stomach and he couldn't understand what it was but it bothered him.  
it made him angry, made him sad and made his heart hurt and jeno just wanted it to stop.  
he didn't even notice his first tear dropping but he quickly wiped it away, others just following.  
he tried to calm down and left the bathroom when he saw the two exact people on their way to class that he didn't want to right now.

jaemin and mark had their arms crossed as they were talking and jaemin's eyes found jeno's from the other side.  
the younger broke out into a grin and waved before mark pulled him to walk faster and jaemin just disappeared around the corner.

jeno felt like his heart broke for the 10th time today.

\---

jeno knew he was acting petty.  
he knew the way he was ignoring jaemin constantly nowadays wouldn't help them solve anything.

he knew jaemin had asked both chenle and jisung for him several times now, had heard his voice demanding to see him from their common room and he was thankful the both boys seemed to understand something was going on and played along, acting like jeno was busy or not there.

jeno knew that their dnyamics didn't make this a good idea at all, knew that the younger was stubborn and expressive.  
jaemin didn't like to be left in the dark and be left to figure out what was going on, if he wasn't told he would give up.  
jeno didn't like direct confrontation.  
the two boys weren't synced in this subject and they never needed to be because they never had a falling out before but now, it became a problem.

and yet, jeno couldn't change it.  
he didn't want to face the younger and pretend like everything was okay because it wasn't in his nature and he wasn't that good of an actor.  
he also didn't want to lash out at the younger because jaemin didn't do anything wrong, it was jeno's own mess of emotions that were making things complicated.

the older had a lot of alone time to think and had come to the conclusion that it wasn't normal how bothered he was at the thought of mark and jaemin being more than friends.  
he was used to jaemin being next to him only, but even that did not explain why he felt his heart sting when he imagined mark and jaemin hand in hand, smiling and being all in love.  
it didn't explain why he wondered if the other boy's hand would fit jaemin's as well as his own, if he would make the younger smile just as bright as he could and it didn't explain why jeno started seeing himself in mark's position.

jaemin and jeno were always together, inseparable since they could think, so having the other gone made the older notice feelings he never noticed before and it scared him.  
he felt like all balance in his life was gone, as if the most natural thing in the world became the biggest chaos ever and he didn't know how to deal with it.  
so for now, ignoring it and the boy himself was the best jeno could do.

or that's what he thought at least.  
because hiding in his common room was one thing but he couldn't avoid jaemin in their shared classes.  
so when their potions class came up, jeno walked in with a heavy heart and shaky hands and went to sit at his usual table, one of the first people to arrive together with jisung and chenle.  
not even minutes after, jaemin and mark arrived and at the sight of the younger, jeno's heart stopped.

the older knew how he himself looked like.  
dark bags, pale face and a sad frown that didn't seem to disappear no matter how hard he tried.  
jaemin looked better than him and yet, jeno's heart hurt.  
the younger was usually shining, lighting everything up around him with one smile of his, a carefree aura around him.  
right now, he had a straight face on, no light, it was more like he dimmed the mood as soon as he stepped in.  
his eyes looked puffy, making jeno's stomach drop and when the two boys looked at each other, jeno could see a ring of red around the younger's eyes, only confirming his worries and making him almost tear up as well.

jaemin's eyes were ice cold as he looked at the other and he grabbed mark's arm, pulling him to a table further away from them, the older only looking around in confusion before his eyes settled on jeno's and realisation struck him.  
the two slytherins sat down and jaemin turned towards mark with his whole body, starting a conversation with him while looking to jeno from time to time.

the older didn't know what to feel, didn't understand how he could feel this sad and angry at the same time and anybody who knew jeno knew it took a lot to get him mad and nobody wanted to witness that.  
it was made pretty clear when jeno saw mark intertwining his and jaemin's hand and the younger smiling softly.  
jeno felt his heart racing and his hands forming into fists but it escalated when the younger looked at him before moving forward to leave a peck on mark's cheek.

boom.

all heads turned around when jeno threw his book on the table with full force.  
the gryffindor looked furious as he stood up.  
jaemin was shocked at his behaviour and his eyes widened when he saw jeno grabbing his bag and storming out, leaving everyone speechless.  
jaemin didn't hesitate a second before hurrying behind his best friend.

jeno was already almost around the corner and jaemin started running, shouting his name.  
jeno froze without turning around before starting to run himself, jaemin growling before increasing his speed.  
he knew the older was faster but he didn't know the castle as well as jaemin so the younger took a shortcut and found himself right behind jeno, grabbing his arm angrily and turning him around harshly.

'what the hell is wrong with you-...jen?'

jaemin's grip softened when he saw the older with wet cheeks, tears streaming down his face as jeno kept his head low, his entire body having seemed to slumped.  
jaemin bit his lip and he could feel his heart breaking at seeing his best friend in that state so he quickly looked around before thanking fate for where they were.  
they were on the 7th floor and jaemin only grabbed jeno's hand softly.  
the oder seemed to not react to anything and jaemin just intertwined their fingers before walking back and forth three times and soon after, a door appeared out of nowhere, making the younger smile.  
he guided both of them in there to see the setting which made tears spring into his eyes.

it was the garden they had at their house, the same one where jaemin had his first magic moment and where they spent their happiest days just laying in the grass, cuddling or watching the clouds.  
jaemin sat both of them softly down on the grass that felt so familiar and his heart made a jump when jeno immediately scooted away from him.

'jeno.'

the older stayed quiet, no longer crying but eyes still teary as he looked to the side.

'why the hell were you avoiding me, what is your problem?!'

jeno only chuckled humorlessly, making jaemin frown.

'is this funny to you?  
i have been asking for you and all you did was ignore me-'

'oh tell me jaemin, how does that feel, hm?  
being ignored?  
doesn't feel good huh?  
how about constantly getting rejected?  
does that sound familiar to you?'

jeno's voice was louder now as he looked up, angrily staring the younger down.  
jaemin had shut his mouth now, looking down, but for some reason, the other not answering him only riled jeno up more.

'you promised!  
you promised nothing would change between us no matter if we got into different houses and i tried so hard to believe you.  
i had hope, but suddenly, every time i asked you to hang out, you had something better to do, you would ignore me to hang out with that lovely mark of yours.  
i don't know if you have interest in him but if it takes one boy to break our friendship, maybe it wasn't such a strong one after all!'

jeno in an angry state was dangerous.  
the boy would speak without caring about the impact of his words and he wouldn't filter anything so it was no surprise that the younger's bottom lip wobbled and tears sprang into his eyes.

'how dare you say that, h-how-'

'how, jaemin, how?!  
i dare because it's the fucking truth, you have been avoiding me without even noticing and now that i did the same, you suddenly had a problem with it even though you don't have the slightest reason to-'

'i avoided you because i was fucking scared jeno!'

the younger screamed and jeno closed his mouth.

jaemin had a lot of pride, almost too much for his own good.  
he could have a phobia of heights and go on the rooftop of a building just because someone dared him to.  
never in his life did he admit to being scared of something.

the younger broke down, sobbing quietly as he pressed his head into his knees and jeno felt the anger gradually leaving him, only sadness left.

'why were you scared?'

jeno didn't move closer yet, not knowing if his heart would survive that right now, it still being too messed up so he just quieted his voice down because he already felt sorry.  
jaemin hated being shouted at.

jaemin sniffled as he looked up, a big pout on his face that made jeno's entire being soften.

'i-i...i tried to pretend that everything was okay, that we were okay.  
but i couldn't...i couldn't adjust.  
i missed you every second, too much.  
and i wondered how i wanted to ever s-survive here, if i was this dependent on you.  
so i tried to d-distract myself.  
with mark, with studying, with anything that wasn't you.  
but when you w-were avoiding me...i panicked.  
because i can't deal without you, jeno please don't ever leave me, please-'

the younger was hyperventilating and jeno hurried over, sinking on his knees across the him and softly taking his hands into his.

'jaem, nana, angel, please calm down, hey.  
i'm here, it's okay.'

jaemin was shaking and practically fell into the older's arms as jeno pulled him closer, bawling loudly.  
jeno only hugged him tightly, feeling his own cheeks getting wet by tears as he just sighed at the feeling of having his best friend again next to him.

'n-nono, i never meant to h-hurt you, please, i'm so sorry-'

'it's fine nana, it's fine, please calm down.  
you are so stupid, how could you ever think that us not being together would help in any way, you idiot?  
is that why you have been with mark this much?  
did you develop feelings?? you don't know what seeing you with him all the time did to me, nana.'

jaemin pressed his face further into jeno's neck as he cuddled him tighter.

'no, i don't have feelings for mark.  
i don't know about him though, i feel like i played with him, gave him wrong hope.  
i feel so bad.  
i think that's what the hat meant by me not being all pure and good when it comes to my heart.  
i'm sorry jen, i didn't want to upset you by being so close to him.'

jeno only breathed in before answering:

'i don't blame you.  
how could you know how much you would be hurting me?  
how would you know that i'm...i'm in love with you and that that's why it was so bad.'

jaemin froze in jeno's arms and the older shut his eyes.  
it felt good to let it out, the thought that had established itself in jeno's mind for a long time now and at this point, he knew it would either make them or break them.  
he had accepted it and still, he couldn't stop his heart racing.

jaemin slowly pulled away, eyes wide and face shocked before whispering:

'you're...what?'

jeno smiled at him, pushing his fringe out of his face and wiping the tears away.

'nana. i'm in love with you, isn't it obvious?  
there has never been someone else than you and there never will be.  
yes, i'm dependent on you but that's fine.  
i'm willing to give you my all because my heart is yours anyways.  
i love you, jaemin.'

the younger was biting his lip so hard it was white already and he felt his vision becoming blurry by tears but his heart felt like it was trying to jump out of his chest.  
from happiness or excitement, jaemin wasn't sure.

'jen- i...i-'

jeno giggled at the small smile which only increased on the younger's face and soon, that familiar beam appeared again, making the entire garden around them light up.  
jeno squealed as jaemin jumped into his lap, making them both fall down on the grass, the younger on top of the older.

'i always thought...it was one-sided.  
that you only saw us as best friends.  
i always tried to keep it hidden, to let it stay at cheek kisses and hand holding no matter how hard it was.  
i-...i love you nono, always have and always will.  
god, i'm so happy!'

the younger giggled happily and jeno felt his heart leap out of his chest as he grinned himself, rolling both of them around so jaemin landed on the soft grass with a shriek and jeno towered over him with a cheeky smile.

'you drive me crazy, na jaemin.  
and from now on, you stop with this jealousy nonsense and stay away from being so clingy to mark.'

jaemin smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

'am i only yours now?'

jeno spared a verbal answer and leaned down, pressing his lips on the younger's.  
jaemin sharply breathed in and deepened the kiss immediately, jeno picking the younger up on his lap again as jaemin pressed himself closer.  
they poured all their illogical frustration, anger and feelings into it, resulting in a rather heated but still sweet first kiss, perfect in a way they never would have imagined.

when they pulled away, both couldn't stop grinning brightly, jeno not being able to stop himself from pressing more kisses on the pretty slytherin's face, making jaemin break out into tiny giggles.

'maybe this short break was the best thing that could happen to us.'

the younger mumbled as he pressed their foreheads together.  
jeno only chuckled and dived in for another kiss, the younger not minding at all.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah i hope you liked it, i would really appreciate feedback!
> 
> again, thank you guys for everything, i am utterly grateful for everything you guys have done and said to me, without you guys i couldn't do it.  
> i hope you aren't too sad and we will see each other sooner than you think.  
> i will forever love you guys, biggest love,  
> donya xx <33


End file.
